


Trust

by markwatneyandensemble



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post Wet-Wired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwatneyandensemble/pseuds/markwatneyandensemble
Summary: Prompts:10. staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in11. when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more





	Trust

A knock came to her door at nearly midnight. For a moment she thought it was the Gunmen, and she opened the door ready to kick their asses for coming so late. Her TV was fine, it wasn’t like she’d be using it until the morning. Two days under constant supervision of confused doctors, and her mother, and an inexplicably anxious Mulder had taken it out of her. This was her first night home, she wanted a decent night’s sleep.

But when she nearly ripped the door from it’s hinges in rage, she found a still on-edge Mulder standing in her doorway, shifting from foot to foot like he wasn’t even sure he knew why he was there.

“Oh, Mulder. Good.”

“Good?” Despite his nervous body language, a little bit of his normal, Mulder-demeanor peaked through. “Were you expecting me?”

“No, I just thought you were… never mind. What are you doing here?” she stepped to the side to let him in but he didn’t move. Alarm bells went off in her head. Normally he’d be coming in whether she answered the door or not. “Mulder, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Do you want to come in?”

It seemed to hit him that she was standing to the side, and he stepped into the apartment. She shut the door behind him, and watched him as he shifted on his feet in the entry way.

“Mulder, seriously. Are you okay?” she reached out and touched his arm. They hadn’t spoken much the past few days. She was living with the guilt of being afraid of the one man who’d die before any harm came to her. The entire time he was at the hospital he seemed on edge. 

“Yeah… I just wanted to talk to you. About what happened with this case.”

She groaned. “Can we talk tomorrow? Please.”

“Scully-“

“Mulder, it’s midnight. You’ve been acting weird for days. If this is because you feel some desire to shield me from something, or like I should back away-“

“No!”  
  
“The case is over, so what could be so pressing we need to discuss, in person, in the middle of the night?”

“Do you really think I’d go behind your back like that?”

“What?”

“When you were… not yourself, you said you thought I was one of them. That I was working with the people who killed your sister. Who hurt you.” His voice cracked. “Do you believe that? Deep down? Even just a small part of you?”

She couldn’t find any words, so he added, quietly, “it was really bugging me.”

“No.”

“Scully, it’s okay if-“

“No,” she said, more firmly.

“I just… “ his eyes were misting up. “Scully, they found a body that matched your description.”

Her throat went dry.

“Scully, I had to ID your body. I just thought… I couldn’t bear to think that you died afraid of me. Even after I knew you were okay, when we were at your mom’s house… Scully, you are the only one I trust. I don’t want you to ever think that it’s a one way street.”

“Mulder, I trust you. Of course I trust you.”

“You didn’t-“

“That was my worst fear. That I couldn’t trust you. That subliminal messaging thing- it just enhanced it. Took an illogical fear and made it seem real,” she reached out and took his hand, no longer aware of the late hour. She smiled at him, trying to give him reassurance that they’re partnership was still intact. She watched the weight on his shoulders get lighter.

“You just mean so much to me,” Mulder said, quietly.

She nodded, and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and pressing her face into his shoulder. He had to ID a body. What they thought was her body. _That’s what was off about him._

She felt Mulder’s chest relax as he exhaled long and slow. After a moment, she pulled away just a bit, keeping her arms locked around his midriff. She took in his face. His red-rimmed eyes wouldn’t meet hers. She could tell this case had had a bigger effect on him than she realized. She put one hand on his cheek, turning his face to look at hers, the way he’d done after that Pfaster case. Reluctantly, his eyes scanned her face and rested on her lips. She could see gears turning behind his eyes, and only suddenly realized her own breathing had gotten shorter. She realized as well, that her own eyes were caught on his full lower lip.

Before she knew it, her hand had slid back to cup his head, pulling him down so his lips met hers. Their first kiss was soft and chaste, his breath warm against her face. She nearly lost herself in it, she couldn’t remember the last time something so soft and sweet had felt so good. But when he didn’t deepen the kiss, it was like a bucket of ice water, and she pulled away suddenly.

“I’m so sorry,” she blurted out, pulling away suddenly. “I don’t know what-“

And it was all she got out before his hands were cupping her face, and his lips returned to hers. Her mind raced with all her fears: he’s just doing this so it’s not weird. He’ll leave in a moment and we’ll never talk about it.

And then his tongue swept out, searching for hers, and every fear vanished. Minutes or years passed and he backed her against the door, their sloppy wet kisses getting more intense as he began to grind into her stomach. He broke away before she could even protest, and pressed his forehead against hers.

“I should go,” he breathed, his chest heaving. "I think I have to go." 

“What?” it was taking her a little longer to return to Earth.

“We have that big financial meeting first thing…” he explained.

“Oh, right.”

“If it wasn’t the reason we don’t have to sleep in the car on out-of-town cases, I wouldn’t be leaving,” he assured her.

“’s fine.”

He took her jaw in his hands one more time, and kissed her hard one more time.

“Mmph, go,” she said, lightly shoving his chest.

“My odds of actually making it out the door increase a lot if you’re not standing between me and it.”

Scully chuckled and stepped to the side.

She was about to close the door behind him, when he turned around once more. “Scully?”

“Hmm?”

“I…” he seemed lost for words. She rescued him.

“I know.”

“We’ll talk more,” he promised. She nodded in agreement, and they shared a smile before she shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> There may eventually be a part 2 but don't know yet...


End file.
